


101 Kinks - Swan Queen

by swanqueentrash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Cuckolding, D/s, F/F, Kinks, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, magic!cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueentrash/pseuds/swanqueentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of different OUAT one shots, most of them swan queen. Each explores a different kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic!Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Kink/s: Magic!cock / gp, chocking and light bondage.  
> Although this chapter mostly focuses on the Magic!cock, the other 2 kinks will have chapters of their own.

"Fuck" a single moan could be heard echoing through the entire mansion as Regina felt the warm hard head of Emma's cock gently tease over her folds.  
"Please Emma" her majesty begged as the saviours cock made its way up to her clit and back down to her entrance; spreading the wetness.  
"Please what your majesty?" Emma asked in a snake like voice her hand sliding up over Regina's collar bone and onto her neck gently squeezing.  
"Please my King" Regina managed to gasp out, her hands refusing to move, almost glued down to the bed by the immobilisation spell that Emma had cast on her. Of course she could easily break the spell and simply take what she deserved, but that was not the point.   
"Please fuck me" she begged once more, her pussy dripping and aching with want.   
And with that final beg Emma complied, lining herself up with Regina's entrance and thrusting in hard. 

"Oh my god!" Regina exclaimed a large moan escaping her lips as Emma dug her nails into her hip bones and began filling her with her cock.   
The thrusts were hard and fast, hitting Regina's g-spot every time, making her moan out in pleasure and beg for release.

Having being teased with Emma's very skilled tongue and fingers for the past 2 hours, without being given the permission to cum, Regina was almost embarrassed at how close she was now. She was scared that she would cum before Emma would allow her too, and that she would be punished. Just like she was torturously teased by the sheriff earlier; for masturbating without her present.

The feel of Emma's cock inside of her made her walls clench begging for more. She loved when Emma took her like this, making Regina bow down and please her over and over again until she was finally allowed to cum herself. 

"God Emma, please baby" desperate words were beginning to flow from Regina's mouth now, begging to orgasm, wanting to cum more than she ever had before.   
"Please what Regina?" Emma asked in that sly and cocky voice of hers, slowing down a little so that she could concentrate on the words coming out of her queens mouth.   
"Fuck" Regina whispered under her breath, feeling the heat in her core rising.  
"What was that I don't think I quite heard?" Emma asked again, pulling half out of Regina so that the other woman would be able to concentrate.  
Pouting at the loss Regina finally managed to get out,  
"please may I cum my King?" She asked  
"Of course my good girl" Emma replied, sliding back into Regina gently, thrusting slower now, and deeper, trying to make Regina's impending orgasm last as long as possible. 

"Oh god Emma" Regina moaned as she felt the hand around her neck squeeze a little harder, before sliding down her body and to her aching clit.   
"Are you going to cum for me my queen?" Emma asked rubbing gentle circles on Regina's clit, and increasing the pace of her thrusts, feeling her cock throb knowing herself that she was close.  
"God yes Emma" Regina moaned her back arching, lifting her chest and breaking the immobilisation spell that was keeping her down on the bed.   
"Cum in me" she whispered into Emma's ear, digging her nails into her lovers back.  
"Fuck baby" Emma moaned out as she thrust harder, her cum filling up Regina's cunt.  
A loud moan escaped Regina's lips as she felt Emma's hot load shoot into her and she came herself, hard all over Emma's cock that was still buried deep inside of her.

Once both the women had finished their orgasms, Emma removed herself gently from inside Regina, vanishing the cock away with the flick of her wrist.  
She positioned herself above Regina, watching both their cum spill out from inside of her.  
"You broke my spell" Emma stated in a serious voice, one that sent shivers through Regina's body as she prepared herself for what was to come.  
"I'm sorry my- FUCK" she broke mid sentence with her apology as Emma's cool fingers ran through her folds spreading their orgasms all over her.   
"You must be punished" Emma said in that tone once again, dipping her head down and swiping with her tongue through Regina's sweet folds.

"And I know just the way to do it" Emma smirked, plunging 2 of her fingers straight into Regina's cum soaked cunt.


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink/s in this chapter: Spanking and a bit of d/s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinky Tuesday (in Australia) so enjoy...

"Oh come on that's hardly fair!" the young blonde complained as she saw her girlfriend step into the master bedroom, nothing but a towel hanging over her shoulders.   
"What pray tell do you mean, Miss Swan?" Regina replied to Emma's incessant wining, rubbing the deep purple towel through her dark locks, only half listening to the other girls answer.   
"You can't possibly expect me to just sit there and behave when this-" Emma emphasised the word as she stepped in front of an unsuspecting Regina and slid her hands down her waist to cup both of her buttocks.   
"-is just out in plain sight" she finished her sentence with a squeeze on both sides, pulling the cheeks up as she did, parting Regina's perfectly bare lips.

The queen let out a gasp, her hot core not used to the atmospheric cool of the room, but she managed to keep her composure, replying swiftly.   
"What is it about my...behind, that you find so appealing Miss Swan?" She inquisitioned, the right side of her lip twitching into a devious smile.   
"Clearly you have not looked at yourself in the mirror, your Majesty" Emma replied, suddenly grabbing Regina by the hips and spinning her around, getting a clearer view of that magnificent ass.   
"Mmmmmm" Emma hummed, running her hands over the cheeks lightly.  
"Complete and utter perfection" she muttered to herself, loud enough for the brunette to hear it, as she opened her right palm and brought it down hard upon Regina's buttock.

A large and sharp moan escaped Regina's lips as she felt the hot sting of Emma's hand hit her right cheek.   
The blonde smiled a devious smirk, bringing Regina forward and bending her over the edge of the queen sized bed.   
"My queen" Emma hissed out as she pinned Regina's hands behind her back, putting her weight atop the older woman.  
"Tell me, are you wet for me my dear?" she whispered gently into Regina's ear, biting the lobe ever so gently.  
"Is your sweet cunt dripping with hot desire for my skilled fingers?" she continued, gently sinking to her knees behind her queen.

"Why don't you find out?" Regina retorted , shaking her butt up and down a little.   
"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Emma asked, looking at her girlfriends dripping slit, wishing to run her fingers through it and taste the delicious flavour that was Regina Mills.   
"You'd like me to fuck you, deep and hard until you're begging me for release" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Emma knew that Regina could not resist her when she became dominant like this and took control. 

"Fuck" a faint whisper could be heard in the otherwise silent room, no doubt coming from Regina's lips.  
"What was that dear, I don't think I quite got that?" Emma's voice echoed as she brought her lips to Regina's full cheeks, giving them a gentle bite, hard enough to leave a bruise but not hard enough for Regina to not be able to sit down.   
"Nothing" Regina spat back, biting her tongue through the pain.

"You're not very cooperative tonight Regina, I think you might have to be punished" Emma hissed, making her way up of the floor and pulling Regina along with her.  
"Over my knee" she instructed to the brunette, and the queen obeyed the saviours every command.  
"How many strikes do you believe you've earned yourself tonight?" Emma asked, her nails gently running down Regina's back.  
"As many as you see fit Miss Swan" Regina replied, knowing that the use of the nickname would bring a hard punishment down onto her.  
"I thought we discussed not using that name?" Emma spat back, her hand making sharp contact with Regina's left buttock.

A shocked yelp fell from Regina's lips as Emma's hard hands began to hit both sides of her ass over and over again.  
The blonde kept hitting the pale cheeks again and again, until her clear hand prints turned a burning red and she could feel a sting of pain starting to rise in her own palms.   
She knew by then that Regina had been more than punished enough for her disobedience, and so she asked once more.  
"Now, my queen, are you wet for me?"   
"God yes Emma" Regina replied.  
"And tell me, would you like my skilled fingers inside of you?" Emma asked again.  
"God, yes please my dear" Regina whimpered out, feeling her wetness start to drop down her inner thigh.  
"Very well then" Emma smiled deviously as she picked Regina up and placed her on her back across the bed.

"Spread your legs for me" Regina didn't have to be told twice, she happily opened her aching legs to reveal her swollen clit and dripping pussy.  
"God, you're so beautiful" Emma said, admiring the site before her, she couldn't hold back her desire to taste Regina any longer, grabbing Regina by her ankles and burying her face in her cunt.  
"Fuck!" Regina screamed out as she felt Emma's tongue run through her slit, and her mouth wrap around her clit, flicking at the bundle of nerves violently.  
"Oh god Emma!" The already close Regina screamed out once more as she felt the blonde thrust 2 fingers deep inside of her.   
Regina began to slowly roll her hips trying to get more friction from Emma's face, who was drawing figure 8's over Regina's clit whilst her fingers were buried deep inside of her majesty's pussy.

They both knew that Regina was close to her orgasm, and that only made Emma want to fuck her harder.   
She thrust in her fingers relentlessly, hitting Regina's g-spot with every thrust and deriving primal moans with ever twist and flick of her tongue. Regina's taste was pure ecstasy to Emma Swan who was desperate to make her cum, rocking on the verge of overstimulation as she thrust in for the final time before she felt the hot walls clench around her fingers and Regina's sweet juices started flowing out. 

"Oh god!" A violent scream could be heard, as Regina came hard, her hands digging into the back of Emma's skull trying to push the woman down to keep her in place. She didn't want the wonderful sensations to stop. Not ever.  
"You taste so fucking good" Emma admitted as she gently extracted her fingers and started licking the sweet cum off of them.   
Another moan came from Regina's lips as Emma's tongue started cleaning her up, and she simply collapsed back onto the bed, her hands running through her hair, letting herself melt away in the sensation of her juices being licked up by the very skilled tongue of Emma Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any kinks you'd like me to explore you can comment them bellow or send them to my tumblr @that-one-gay-hoe (Prompts are also welcome) 
> 
> xx  
> -A


	3. Cuckold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks:  
> Cuckold, squirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I haven't posted in a while so as a treat I did a bit of a longer chapter.   
> Don't you worry kinky Tuesday's should be back by next week.

Notes: Since this is a one shot I will not be expanding the story into that great detail. All you need to know is that Regina and Emma have been sleeping together behind Hooks back (who is dating Emma).

\--------------------------  
"You want me to what?!" Regina almost screamed out, lurching from her seat in the back booth of Granny's diner.  
"This is ridiculous" she stated gathering her things, in a rush to get out.   
"Gina please" Emma, who was up until this moment sitting across from her, pleaded, slightly shy and ashamed, reaching for Regina's hand and rubbing her palm gently with her thumb.   
"Please just hear me out?" She asked in a gentle tone, not bothering to address Killian who is sitting behind her in the booth, admiring his reflection in a metal flask.   
"5 minutes" Regina stated, sharply removing her hand from Emma's and sliding silently back into her original position.   
Emma, though hurt still remains confident that she can persuade Regina too take part in her plan, as she slides in a little too close to her on the seat.

"You already know what our proposal is" Emma begins, this time turning back too look at Hook.   
"Yours?" Regina asked sarcastically, "or his?" She smirks to herself, nodding her head in the direction of the dirty pirate.  
"Okay yes fine"Emma admits, "it was originally Killian's idea to have..." She quietens down, uttering a whisper that almost goes unheard.   
"The threesome" she says as Regina's face twist in disgust, "but after some consideration I realised that it might actually be a really good idea, not to mention sexy."   
"Care to enlighten me with your riveting logic Miss Swan?" Regina asks snapping her body to face Emma head on. 

"Well... You've always said you could use an extra pair of hands in the bedroom" Emma says in a low seductive voice, her hand resting on the inside of Regina's thigh under the table.   
The feel of Emma's hand on her jeans makes Regina's stomach turn as she can feel her panties starting to stick to her wet folds, she must admit that having both a cock and her mouth on Emma at the same time does seem like a fantasy. Magic can do much but not that, but with the pirate? Just the mere thought makes Regina's nipples want to invert in disgust. 

"Plus you owe me" a cockish voice tears through the sexual tension.   
"I... Owe you?" Regina announced each word with even more astonishment than the last.   
"Oh please, whatever for?" She asked, not believing the audacity that Hook possesses to speak to her in such a manner.   
"For letting you fuck Emma of course" Killian replied in a light of tone, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig of rum as he did.   
"Letting me, fuck Emma?" Regina asked in disgust.   
"Let's get one thing clear shall we?" She questioned again, not bothering to wait for an answer.   
"You didn't let me do anything, you didn't even know that we were "fucking"" she emphasised making quotation marks with her fingers, "until about 2 days ago, when we simultaneously decided to tell you".   
"I-" h00k attemptd to say.   
"I'm not finished" Regina retorted, cutting him off with a sting.  
"Second of all, I think it is you who should be thanking me" she stated.   
"For what?!" Hook almost yelled in question.  
"For giving her consistent orgasms for the past 9 months, if it weren't for me she may have gone mad" Regina replied with sass in her voice.  
"Oh please, I am more than capable of giving a woman an orgasm. Isn't that right Emma?" He asked in confidence, looking to his girlfriend for a reply. 

"Well...." Emma drifted off, rubbing the back of her neck in awkwardness.   
At that precise moment all of the chatter in the entire diner died down, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of both Hooks jaw and ego, dropping to the floor.   
And as the corners of Regina's mouth stated to rise into a cocky smirk, so too did the noise in the overcrowded diner resume. 

"I knew it" Regina stated sassily, leaning back in her seat as if it were a throne, "I fucking new it, you seemed slightly too desperate for an orgasm every time we were together" she said turning to face Emma once more.  
"Let's get back to the point" Emma said, attempting to brush off Hooks incessant wining and murmuring.   
"Regina" Emma said, grabbing the brunettes immediate attention when she uttered her name.  
"What do you say, will you have a threesome with me?" she asked, bringing her hands to her mouth in worry. 

Regina was torn. She cared deeply for Emma and loved to hear her moan, but she also despised the pirate and couldn't stand to be in the same town as him. She simply couldn't imagine having sex with him. But then, a wicked thought crossed her mind.   
"Alright" she stated, watching shock twist into joy then into worry, on both Emma and Hooks faces.  
"Really?" Emma asked in surprise, sitting on the edge of her seat in suspense.  
"Yes, but if we're going to do this it will be on my terms, understood?" Regina looked to Emma then to Hook then to Emma again.  
"Yes, God yes Regina" Emma said nodding her head in a blur.   
"Good" Regina simply stated with no emotion in her voice what so ever.  
"Now if you'll excuse me", she said standing from the booth once more, "I have to go and get ready, see you at 10." She said with a wave, not bothering to look back and see the couples reaction.

\------  
Regina had a plan, it was evil yes, but it was by far the greatest one she'd had in a while.   
When her dining room clock struck 9:45, she proceeded to place on her black high heels which matched her corresponding lingerie perfectly, she then placed on a light beige coat from the rack and walked hurriedly down to her Mercedes-Benz.   
By 9:58 she was already parked outside of the Swan family home (Henry's choice of words not her own), and was taking deep breaths in perpetration of what was to come.   
After a little mental pep talk she stepped out into the cold night and clicked her heels up the steps to the front door.   
To knock or not to knock, she thought to herself, unable to decide before the door swung open with and expectant Emma waiting on the other side.   
"Please come in" she said innocently, stepping aside as Regina walked through the door and straight to the bedroom.  
"Let's get this over with shall we?" She said when Emma joined both her and Hook in the room.   
"You know Regina, if you don't wanna do this-" but the blonde could not finish her sentence as Regina's hot lips came crashing down onto her own, grabbing them in a passionate kiss. 

"Holy shit" a curse could be heard coming from under Hooks breath, as Regina held Emma's face with her hands, leading the blonde to the bed without ever breaking the kiss.  
Hook felt his cock jolt up at the sight and proceeded to hastily pull down the zip and unbutton his pants in order to get in on the action.

"Ah ah ah" Regina said, leaving Emma on the edge of the bed whilst she turned her attention too Hook.   
"I thought I told you, we're doing this on my terms tonight" and with that she waved her hand and watched as a purple most ran over Hooks body, paralysing him completely.   
"Regina..." Emma said said, slight worried, more amused than anything.   
"Mmmm" the queen hummed in return, moving closer to whisper in Hooks ear.   
"You're going to watch me fuck your girlfriend, like I have so many times before" she teased, "and just like then, there won't be anything you can do about it".

A small whine escaped Hooks slightly parted lips, as Regina turned and dropped her coat down to the floor, revealing her incredible body.  
"Come here" she instructed to Emma, grabbing the blondes thin ankles and yanking her forward.   
"You seem a bit too clothed for my liking dear" Regina purred, making sure she spoke loud enough for the cuckold to hear. With a wave of her hand all of Emma's clothes disappeared and she was left there lying on the bed naked.  
"That's better" Regina said licking her lips at the sight of Emma's juicy pussy.   
"I'm going to show you how to make a woman cum tonight" Regina teased once more, looking over her shoulder at the vivid bump inside of Hooks tight pants. 

"Fuck!" Emma exclaimed as Regina turned her head, running her tongue through Emma's folds.   
She could feel Regina hum against her, enjoying the taste of her wetness as she wrapped her lips around Emma's clit.   
The blonde knew what was going on, she knew that Regina was going to be relentless in making her cum, she knew that she would cum multiple times and that Hook wouldn't be able to join in. But in that very moment she couldn't care less, all she wanted was release and for Regina's lips to never leave her own. 

"You taste delicious tonight my dear" Regina said, bobbing her head up and down in between every lick.  
She couldn't help but keep her eyes glued on Emma, she loved watching the blonde writhe beneath her tongue, it was her ultimate pleasure. To make Emma cum, to make her moan out her name, it made Regina wetter than anything else ever could. 

"Oh my god Regina!" Emma yelled out arching her back, knowing that she was close to an orgasm.  
"God fuck yes, oh my...! Baby!" Desperate moans began to escape her mouth, she was murmuring and begging for release, and Regina was more than happy to oblige.  
She thrust her tongue deep into Emma, and bringing it back up wrapped her lips around the girls clit, flicking quickly and with pressure, making Emma cum within seconds moaning out her name.

"Fuck Regina" Emma gasped, as she came down from her high and sunk down into the bed.  
But Regina did not remove her head from between Emma's legs, instead she aligned 2 of her fingers with her entrance and gently pushed until Emma was filled and her walls were clenching against Regina's hand.   
Then as Regina started moving her fingers in and out of Emma, an almost gagged moan was heard from Hooks direction, but it was drowned out by the uproar of Emma's pleading moans once more.

With every thrust and twist of Regina's fingers a new sound would escape Emma's lips. A new cry for release, begging the brunette for more.   
And Regina was quite pleased to know that she was the only person in Emma's life who could bring about those sounds.   
The thought made her even more hungry with lust as she thrust her fingers harder and harder into Emma to the point that she thought that she might hurt the girl, but Emma only kept on moaning cries of encouragement, and as she neared release again she momentarily opened her eyes and noticed the small wet patch that had formed on Hooks pants.  
The fact that she and Regina had turned him on so much so that he came in his pants made Emma even wetter, she knew they were hot but she didn't know the full extent. 

Emma's next orgasm was becoming inevitable, and as Regina wrapped her lips around the blondes already swollen clit, Emma began to cry out once more.  
"Fuck!" She screamed, "God, don't stop Regina! Don't you dare stop!" She moaned and groaned and with a final expulsion of Regina's name she came spectacularly, soaking not only the sheets but also Regina entire lower face as well.

"Well that was unexpected" Regina admitted, surprised to say the least, she had never been able to make a woman squirt before.  
"Guess it runs in the family" she shrugged, removing herself from between the blondes legs and placing on her coat. She then turned to Hook who was still in his paralysed form, and noticed the wet patch that had formed on his pants.  
"Clean up in isle 4" she whispered into his ear, as she walked past, the click of her heals echoing down the hallway.


End file.
